Center consoles for vehicles come in many shapes and sizes and may contain any number of features. Some center consoles may include entertainment and/or climate system controls, auxiliary power outlets, and/or window controls. It is also not uncommon to provide a cup holder and/or storage bin in a center console.
While it is generally known to incorporate lighting into a center console, often it is desirable to minimize the number of light sources while illuminating more areas within the vehicle, which can reduce cost.